


Will They Ever Learn

by astradanvers



Series: Idiot Jars [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, and astra/cat, i love kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Cat discuss ways to hopefully keep their respective partners out of trouble. kalex romantic relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will They Ever Learn

Kara crosses her arms over the crest on her chest and sighs. “Are the two of them ever going to learn?” a voice questions from beside her and she glances at her boss turned step-aunt.

“No, probably not,” she tells the other woman honestly.

“How many labs is this?”

Pinching the bridge of her nose Kara closes her eyes, “Five, I think, I’ve lost count myself.”

“Six,” Hank says stepping up beside them, “you always forget the one when Alex and Astra decided to try and bottle Livewire’s electricity.”

“Right,” Kara says quietly.

Cat sighs, “What do we do? One or both of them are going to end up seriously injured.”

An idea suddenly comes to Kara and she grins, “I have an idea.” Before Cat or Hank can say anything she zooms off, returning some three minutes later with two jars in hand, Alex’s name on one and Astra’s on the other.

“Jars?” Cat questions.

“Jars,” Kara says with a grin. Before she can explain one of the medics comes out and motions them into the room.

The three of them make their way into the room to find Alex’s arm in a sling and Astra with a black eye. “Must you always experiment when you blow your powers,” Cat says, tilting her wife’s head to take in the bruise.

Neither injured woman says anything until Kara sets the two jars on the instrument tray, “What’s this?” Alex questions.

“I’m starting an idiot jar,” Kara tells her. “Any time you do or say anything idiotic.”

She eyes her wife as Cat says, “Like suggesting seeing if Astra’s freeze breath can freeze blood in your veins.”

“You have to put at least a dollar in it,” Kara continues, “more depending on how stupid the thing you said or did was.”

“Kara -”

“Cat -”

Kara shakes her head, “This starts now,” she says firmly, “you each owe your jar a hundred dollars. When they’re full the money goes into one of the kid’s college funds.”

Both women sigh, “Okay,” they say together.

By the end of the year both Cat and Astra’s daughter and Kara and Alex’s son have half of their tuition, they’re seven and five respectively.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 50. “I’m starting an idiot jar. Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least a dollar in it—more depending on how stupid the thing that you said or did was.” from this post


End file.
